Dragon Flight Club
In the TV series, the Dragon Flight Club (also referred to as simply Flight Club) is a club that was formed by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Astrid Hofferson for the sole purpose of learning about how to combat dragons and to defend Berk from the growing threat of Alvin the Treacherous. The training exercises are devised by both Hiccup and Astrid and, unlike the Academy, take place either in the sky or on other islands, inhabited by dragons. It was originally formed in secret as a ban on flight had been raised at the time. Members of Dragon Flight Club The Dragon Flight Club is not limited to members of the Berk Dragon Training Academy and consists of: *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Astrid Hofferson *Snotlout Jorgenson *Ruffnut Thorston *Tuffnut Thorston *Fishlegs Ingerman *Stoick the Vast Dragons: Defenders of Berk When Stoick enforced a flying ban on Berk, he grew overprotective of Hiccup after he fell into a trap and was captured by Alvin. Hiccup believed this to be ridiculous and, with a little convincing from Astrid, founded the Dragon Flight Club in secret by approaching all of the other riders, one by one. The first training mission took them to Changewing Island where they observed how Changewing's hunted until the twins blew their cover and they were chased off of the island. However, before they left, Hiccup realized that the Changewing's ability to blend into its surroundings would be negated in the sky and that there acid was only effective at close range. Their next training mission was on a Typhoomerang and they were able to discover several things about them by studying their signature scorch mark, such as their age, size, the direction it came from and the direction it left. They were again chased away by the dragon they were studying and then were chased by Stoick, who was on island patrol. They all escaped, except for Fishlegs, who managed to remember the first rule of Dragon Flight Club and did not crack. After fending off an attack by Alvin, which, conveniently, consisted of wild Changewing's, Stoick expressed interest in joining the club. The Dragon Flight Club had taken over island patrol and had to pursue Outcast ships several times and, in the case of Hiccup and Fishlegs, fight them off. Astrid created a training exercise that involved crossing Dragon Island on foot, at night, with no camping gear and without dragons so they could work on their stealth and survival skills, as well as their wild dragon defense. The others, except Hiccup, accused her of making her training mission too hard and gave examples: Hand-to-Claw Combat and Spine Dodging. The village was then attacked by Whispering Death's and the Screaming Death. Just before re-engaging the fight, Hiccup told the others to remember their Flight Club training, which suggests that they had covered the Whispering Death in the past. The riders practiced fighting dragon-riding Outcasts, by playing a game of tag with Astrid and Stormfly acting as the enemy rider and dragon. They easily tagged Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout but failed to tag Hiccup as he used a combination of Toothless' Echolocation and black scales to trick them in flying right past them while flying through a cavern. Hiccup was prepared to defend the village from the Flightmare with the help of the other dragon riders. However, he ended up going after it to help Astrid redeem her family name. The Dragon Flight Club expanded into a Rescue Team and created various rescue skills to help people in need, using their dragon's abilities. However, after an argument, they proposed a competition to determine the best trainer, except Hiccup, who took part anyway. They each trained a Terrible Terror in the span of a day and then compared to choose a winner. However, after Meatlug was captured by Alvin, they combined their new dragon's skills and saved her before Toothless blew up the ship. They were forced to take a stand on Dragon Island when the Screaming Death reappeared, making its way to Berk, sinking all the islands that were in its way. With the help of the wild dragons that previously occupied the destroyed islands, they were able to force the Screaming Death into retreat. Gobber gave them the assignment of tracking down old dragon traps and disabling them so no wild dragons would get hurt. After Barf and Belch, accidentally, started a forest fire, Hiccup was forced to team up with Ruffnut and Tuffnut, as well as Hiccup's old friend, Torch to extinguish the flames. Notes and References Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Category:Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (Franchise) Category:Astrid Hofferson